


Exhibition

by stella_polaris



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Makeup, Welcome to the Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_polaris/pseuds/stella_polaris
Summary: Yuri needs a special look for his exhibition piece but he struggles with perfecting it himself. It's good that he has Mila to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone keeps saying that Yuri's dramatic eye makeup in WttM was inspired by Georgi. But I think it's more likely that Mila helped him with it.

“Yuri, stop squirming!“ Mila said sternly from where she was perched  on Yuri’s hotel bed.

“You’re millimetres from my eye with a pointy object, allow me to be a little scared…” Yuri huffed in response.

Mila rolled her eyes. “You asked me to do this.”

“Only because I cannot do it as well as you can…”

“Then trust me!”

Yuri sighed. “Fine. Go on.”

“And you keep still this time,” Mila said and then took hold of Yuri’s face while she applied the eyeliner around his eyes.

Yuri had asked his friend to help him with his look for his exhibition piece. He had a very specific look in mind and his own makeup skills didn’t go past some basic eyeliner. This look needed more than that.

When he’d known how he wanted to look like, Yuri had tried his own hand at this makeup business. He’d even watched Youtube tutorials from random beauty vloggers to help him. But no matter what he tried he wasn’t happy with the result. In the end he’d given in and asked Mila. She would be there with him at the Grand Prix final. He’d showed her a few reference photos on his phone.

“Can you do something like this?” Yuri had asked her.

Mila had smiled. “Honestly, Yuri… who do you think I am? Of course I can.” Then her smile had turned devilish. “You’re gonna look ravishing, kitten.”

Yuri had nodded. “Good.”

But then he had learned that trying to put makeup on yourself was not the same as having your friend do it. It felt weird. He hoped Mila knew what she was doing. But her own makeup always looked flawless, so he trusted her. But she was taking awfully long…

“Are you done anytime soon?”

“Patience is a virtue. I don’t want this to be anything less than perfect,” Mila replied, not taking her eyes off Yuri’s face. “You’re gonna show them a whole new side of yourself and this is the cherry on top.”

“Hmmm…” Yuri hummed in reply.

He was a little nervous because of his exhibition piece, to be honest. He’d chosen the song, he’d worked on huge parts of the choreography himself and he had also picked the outfit. This wasn’t like any of his other programmes. In a way, exhibition pieces were just for fun. But in his first gala in the senior division, Yuri wanted to show a different side of himself. Something that was a bit more him than his other programmes were. Hence the rock song. And… everything else.

“You good?” Mila asked quietly.

“Just a bit nervous,” Yuri replied.

Mila chuckled. “You already won gold. You’ll ace this. And they won’t know what hit them… okay, I think we’re done here. Look at yourself.”

Yuri got up and walked over to the mirror to inspect Mila’s work. “Wow…” he said when he saw himself and turned his head to the side to see himself from different angles.

“I hope that’s along the lines of what you thought of.” Mila appeared behind him, looking over his shoulder.

Yuri smirked. “Better.” Mila had given him the most dramatic smokey eyes ever and it was perfect.

Mila grinned. “That’s a praise I like to hear. Now get into that sinfully hot outfit of yours. I’ll see you later.” She started walking towards the door.

“Mila?”

She turned around. “Yeah?”

“Do you think… he’ll like it?” Yuri glanced down.

Mila walked the few steps back towards Yuri and put both her hands on his shoulders. “Well, if he has eyes, he will. Also, I think you could wear a potato sack and he’d like it.” She winked.

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Thanks for helping me, baba.”

Mila hugged him briefly. “My pleasure. Now I have to go get ready as well.”

Yuri nodded. “See you later.”

And if the standing ovations after his performance were anything to go by, his exhibition piece, including the outfit and Mila’s makeup artist work, was a success. But the roar of the crowd mattered little to Yuri when he noticed the way Otabek was looking at him.


End file.
